


No One is to Blame

by Isometria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, belly bulge, check notes for extra warnings, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isometria/pseuds/Isometria
Summary: Keith can't understand why his body feels so hot... why he needs something inside him so bad.He can't help himself for asking for relief from someone that he knows he shouldn't.(Please heed tags, this is definitely not for everyone.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new account to post the stuff I was afraid to on main. So here I can put out all my darkest fic.
> 
> Warning!!  
> This fic contains trans!Keith having vaginal sex with Kosmo, his wolf. He's completely acting because of a Galra heat, but he clearly doesn't know what that is, and he's not able to control his actions or say no to what Kosmo is doing. AFAB language is used throughout. 
> 
> I hope the tags I added are enough, but do not hesitate to tell me to add other tags! The last thing I want is for someone to read this with no warning.
> 
> That being said, if the tags DO appeal to you... I hope you enjoy.

Keith doesn’t know what’s happening to him.

The paladins are still heading back to Earth, flying through endless amounts of space in the lions since they’d lost the castle. After leaving his mother behind a few days previously to tend to Kolivan and the Blades, and even before that having Shiro switch over to rooming with Pidge, Keith’s alone in the black lion- and he’s more than grateful for it.

Ever since the night before Keith has been feeling an unbearable heat all across his body, but centered mainly in his lower abdomen. He’s considered the possibility that it was something that they’d ate, but given that most of their meals the past several weeks have been left over food goo from the castle he highly doubts it. But a new symptom has been displaying itself for the past several hours, and it’s something he absolutely can’t ask the others for help with.

His cunt is soaking wet and throbbing, becoming more and more unbearable with every second that passes. The paladin undersuit Keith’s wearing is the only sort of underwear he has on, and he can already tell it’s fully damp. He tries to shift his hips a little, to quell the sensation but it’s no good. And to make matters even worse, all the paladins have their video feeds online so that they can check in on each other. The knowledge that the others can see every move he makes only makes Keith more hyper aware of his situation.

Keith can’t stand sitting still in the cockpit much longer.

“Guys, I’m not feeling too well. Think I’m going to leave Black on autopilot and try to get some sleep,” he broadcasts to the other paladins, glancing up at their faces on the screen in front of him.

“Is everything okay, Keith?” Shiro leans into view on Pidge’s end with concern clear in his face and Keith feels himself blush. Given the nature of his problem he almost feels bad making Shiro worry.

“Yeah, just a bad stomachache. Nothing some rest won’t help,” he says quickly, squeezing his thighs together in attempt to slow the flow of slick trickling out of his hole.

“If you’re sure,” Allura says, offering him a reassuring smile through the screen. “Do let us know if there’s any way we can help!”

“Thanks guys. Don’t worry about me, just let me know if anything happens.” Keith quickly shuts off his video feed and sets the black lion into autopilot, and then he’s dashing out of the cockpit towards the store room where he’s set up a bed.

He shucks his armor off, not caring where the pieces land, and crawls onto the soft blankets he’s laid out across an old spare mattress from the Castle. He peels off the tight black undersuit, confirming in the process that the entire crotch is soaked through. The cool recirculated air flowing through the room feels wonderful against his burning hot skin as gets on his hands and knees almost instinctively.

He runs his fingers gingerly down the seam of his lower lips, moaning as he feels how spread and slick his labia are. He’s so sensitive, shaking as his finger brushes lightly across his clit. His hole clenches on nothing, desperate to feel something, _anything_ inside right now.

Spreading his legs to give himself more room, he plunges two of his fingers inside without hesitation. He groans so loud that he’s almost embarrassed, but the sensation of finally having something spreading his entrance open is just too good. Thrusting the pair of fingers immediately, he doesn’t even bother trying to go slow, he just needs friction.

Keith pants as he forces his wrist to thrust as fast and deep as he dares. Two fingers quickly become three, and soon after four as nothing seems to quell the ache deep inside. He whines pitifully as he realizes this won’t be enough to cum, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He needs something bigger, maybe a toy or a real cock, but he doesn’t have anything and he can’t possibly ask one of the other paladins for help.

A soft whine from the corner of the room alerts Keith to the fact that he isn’t, in fact, alone.

He glances over his shoulder, stilling his fingers for a moment as he spots the space wolf- Kosmo, as the others call him- sitting up and watching him intently. Keith’s eyes are drag down the wolf’s form, settling on the sight of a large dark blue appendage that’s standing out from it’s usual sheath. Maybe-

Shame fills his mind instantly. He can’t possibly think of his companion like that. He can’t be that desperate. That depraved.

But… the empty feeling in his cunt overwhelms him, throbbing once again and clenching down on the four fingers holding him open. He’s not going to be able to quell his needs on his own.

Kosmo wouldn’t judge him, there would be no complicated feelings like he has for the paladins… His mind feels cloudy with need as his eyes lock with Kosmo’s.

Tears spill down his cheeks as he caves to his desires.

“Hey boy,” he calls softly. The wolf’s ears perk up, letting him know he has his attention. “C’mere boy. I need you.”

He shakes his hips demonstratively, pulling his fingers back just enough to be able to spread open his pussy lips, showing himself off to Kosmo. Keith presses his face down into the bed as he hears the click of Kosmo’s claws across the metal floor, getting closer.

He feels hot breath around his entrance, making him tremble in anticipation. There’s the sound of the wolf sniffing around his crotch, the soft fur of his muzzle tickling him in the process, and then finally a long steady lick across the soaked opening.

“Please,” he moans, lowering his chest further and arching his back towards the wolf as he continues to lay careful licks through his slick.

Kosmo pulls back after a moment, but just before Keith can protest his absence two large paws land on either side of his shoulders. The wolf is _big_ , radiating heat that matches Keith’s and he can feel his mind calming as the soft fur presses against his back, enveloping him. His whimpers quiet while the wolf leans down and pants directly in his ear, and then he feels the boiling heat of the wolf’s shaft pressed against him.

The tapered head lines up with Keith’s wide open hole and pushes in _hard_. The walls of Keith’s vagina open readily, making way for Kosmo’s dick as it buries itself as far as it can go. The tip is forced directly into Keith’s cervix and he can swear he feels it being forced open as well.

Finally, when the wolf’s hips are flush with Keith’s, he feels himself truly submit.

Keith has had sex before. He knows when a man is pressed deep into him that he usually gets impatient, moving his hips, urging the man to move, to just _give it to him_. But somehow he knows he shouldn’t here, with the wolf. Kosmo is in charge. Kosmo will give him what he needs.

The wolf rears back suddenly, seemingly deeming Keith properly acclimated, and begins a brutal pace. He pounds into him as Keith simply takes it, remaining lax in Kosmo’s grip to allow him full control. Keith moans loud as he finally finds relief, the ache inside him subsiding as the large wolf cock opens him further than anyone has before.

“Kosmo- ah! So good…,” Keith pants, desperate to praise his partner, thank him for granting him what he needs. “So full… so much….”

Kosmo grunts in his hear, an acknowledgment as he jackhammers in without pause. Slick pours out around the massive shaft, dripping down into the bed and staining the blankets. Each thrust is painfully bruising hard against his cervix, and tears continue to pour down Keith’s face as he just lets it happen. The pleasure and pain are mixing, and Keith can’t tell them apart. Sex has never felt like this before, overwhelming his senses _this_ much.

But then Keith feels it, a swelling at the base of Kosmo’s cock, growing larger every thrusts.

A haze settles over Keith’s mind as he shifts his position to give the wolf a better angle for penetration. The wolf growls as the knot starts to pop in and out of Keith’s pussy, making Keith whimper each time.

“P-Please!” Keith can hear himself saying, “Kosmo, knot me! Mate me…!”

There’s a loud bark, and then Keith feels the wolf’s teeth sink into his shoulder. He screams as his skin is pierced, feeling the wolf marking him as his own. The pain is so much for a second that Keith’s mind goes startlingly clear for a brief moment, tensing in confusion and fear at his own responses… but then the knot catches inside.

The wolf locks into him and goes still as hot fluid pours inside Keith. Keith’s panicked noises settle once again, mind calming once again as his need is sated. The wolf’s cum fills Keith to the brim, and he can faintly feel his abdomen swelling as more is continuously poured in, the knot keeping every drop safe inside. Deep in his womb.

That thought send Keith’s cunt into orgasm as well, body reverberating with spasms as his tight fuck hole clenches and milks the wolf’s knot. His eyes snap shut as he feels the aftershocks running through him, and he feels himself drift off into blackness as he says one last word…

“Al...pha...”

* * *

It’s only the feeling of Kosmo pulling out of him that Keith wakes up again. The heat in his body is gone, and pain in his lower abdomen has subsided- replaced with a roundness in his belly that he didn’t think was physically possible. A mixture of milky, blue tinted wolf cum and his own slick spills out of his loose entrance and puddles on the bed, as the wolf’s knot has released it’s plugged up payload. His neck throbs at the point Kosmo bit him.

It hits him suddenly that he actually fucked his wolf.

Keith is stiff with shock, still on his hands and knees on his bed. He can’t believe he let this happen. What is wrong with him? How can he go back out there and lead Voltron with the knowledge that he encourages shit like this?

Kosmo whines beside him, ears flat back as he tilts his head at Keith. He offers Keith a gentle lick to his cheek and Keith just lets his tears fall.

“It’s not your fault, boy,” he comforts the wolf, reaching a trembling hand out to stroke his soft fur. “You just did what I said. I don’t know what came over me.”

Kosmo nuzzles Keith’s face comfortingly and lets Keith hug him. In a few minutes he’ll pull his undersuit and paladin armor back on, and pretend this never happened. Keith doesn’t know what was wrong with him but he’ll never let it happen again.

...No matter how much the back of his mind tells him he enjoyed it.

When he sits in the pilot’s seat again, he thinks that if he blocks it from his memory and cleans up well enough, he’ll never have to acknowledge it again. It never crosses his mind to be worried about consequences. He doesn’t even spare a thought to a lack of protection. After all he and Kosmo are completely unrelated and incompatible species, right?

But maybe the deep rooted satisfaction and the firm, tight feeling of the cum trapped deep in his womb should have warned him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been working on some personal projects.
> 
> This chapter's second half falls more firmly into non-con so please be aware of that before reading.

Keith’s hopes of forgetting what happened are dashed within a week. Although the overwhelming heat and desperation are gone, the ever-present need within him lingers. It’s more manageable now, but ever so often he’ll feel the familiar lurch in his stomach, followed by wetness nearly soaking through his paladin undersuit.

What’s worse is that he knows the trigger for the recurring surges of heat.

Every time Kosmo gets close, or brushes against him- or even when Keith catches a whiff of the musky scent the wolf exudes, his mind clouds over with need once more.

The first several days he tries to ignore it in vain. He knows what he did was wrong, he absolutely can’t let it happen again. But doing nothing makes it worse, the urges getting stronger to the point he catches himself stroking his fingers over the outline of his cunt through his suit.

With great shame, on the third night after, Keith allows himself to finger his cunt while he lies in bed. He’s desperate for relief, trying one finger, then two, then three. But it’s no use. It’s not the same after feeling the girth and heat of Kosmo’s cock plunging into his depths. He’s in tears when he has to give up, no closer to orgasm than he had been beforehand.

The bite mark at the curve of his neck hadn’t healed over, and at the moment it’s throbbing intensely. Keith knows it’s going to scar and it just makes him despair even more.

Kosmo approaches the bed then, head tilting curiously as he scents the air.

“ _No_ ,” Keith says harshly, pushing the wolf’s muzzle away when he gets too close. At Kosmo’s responding pitiful whine, he feels an immense guilt. He knows that the wolf is only following instinct- he doesn’t really understand. He pats Kosmo’s head gently as the wolf steps back. “I’m sorry, boy. You can’t.”

The next two days pass similarly, Keith desperately fingerfucking himself in hopes of release, but with the addition of a glowing pair of eyes observing the scene from across the room.

“God _dammit_ ,” Keith growls in frustration at the end of the sixth night, rolling over and pressing his tear stained face into his pillow. Nothing helps. His bite mark is throbbing yet again and to make things even less bearable, his stomach has been churning and gurgling for most of the day. The universe must just want him to suffer, he supposes.

A sudden lick against his thigh has Keith jerking up in surprise. There’s Kosmo, once again, but Keith hadn’t heard him approach.

“I said no, boy. I know you don’t understand but… I can’t.” He goes to shove the wolf away, but Kosmo holds his ground even letting out a brief growl. Keith stares in shock. “Hey now, come on-”

Kosmo leaps up onto the bed before Keith can stop him, pinning him down with massive paws on his back. Keith tries to push himself up but the wolf is too heavy. “Stop! Get off!”

Breath tingles at the back of his neck, and when a tongue laves over the sensitive bite mark, Keith feels himself go lax. Why was he struggling anyway? Kosmo’s just doing his job.

It’s the Alpha’s job to fuck his bitch.

Keith raises his hips almost by instinct, spreading his legs to give his wolf better access. Kosmo licks against his claim mark once again, and Keith shivers in euphoric pleasure at the praising action. Slick pours out from his cunt as he feels the boiling hot shaft settling into place against him.

One simple thrust from Kosmo’s hips is all it takes to sink his dick home inside Keith’s pussy. He screams in response as his walls are spread open, taking his Alpha’s cock fully and melding to it’s shape. Kosmo fucks in hard, no worry for Keith’s comfort as the man cacophonous cries signal his pleasure.

“Alpha! ... _Alpha_!” Keith can hear himself chanting as the massive cock pounds into him. The pace is harsh, unyielding and just what Keith needs to feel the buildup he’s wanted to feel for days. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, tightening around the wolf’s dick as it continues hammering away into his soaking cunt.

Kosmo doesn’t stop when he goes limp, thrusting as deep as he can until the tip is pressing against his cervix. It should be painful, Keith knows that, but instead each brutal hit to his most intimate spot sends shivers of satisfaction up his spine.

When he feels the swelling in the base of Kosmo’s cock start to swell, Keith starts to rock his hips once again, urging his mate to knot him. Kosmo licks at the claim mark once again and Keith unconsciously tightens his cunt, making the pop of the knot in and out of his hole even more intense.

It’s huge inside him once it finally locks into place, and the feeling of the wolf’s cum shooting inside him as the wolf latches on to the claim mark has Keith’s mind go fuzzy. He’s happy to have fulfilled his mate’s desires.

They lay on the bed, Kosmo pressed to Keith’s back as they remained tied together, and slowly Keith comes back to himself again. He hates that he feels _good_. But the distracting arousal is gone, and his mind feels clearer than it has in such a long while. The warm feeling of Kosmo licking at the bite mark affectionately is so intimate and sweet.

He knows it’s wrong, but if it feels this good why should he fight it?

Keith bites his lip, feeling tears prickling at his eyes again. How is he letting himself think like that? Kosmo is a wolf, he’s disgusted at himself for letting this happen again. His stomach gurgles again and he can’t help but press a hand to the soft skin of his abdomen at the sensation.

Kosmo lets out a pleased huff, shifting his furred hips back as the knot slips free from Keith’s thoroughly fucked cunt. The wolf nudges Keith’s side until he obediently rolls over, then curls up against him, clearly urging him to sleep.

Keith absentmindedly strokes the fur behind Kosmo’s ears, and he tries to force himself to sleep even while he feels the elicit spill of semen pouring out from him. He can’t pretend this never happened now. But what is he supposed to do?

* * *

The next two weeks the paladins continue the long flight home, occasionally stopping on planets to stretch their legs or resupply, but otherwise stuck cooped up in the lions.

Keith doesn’t bother trying to stop Kosmo anymore. Every night he found himself ass up, being fucked into his bed as he screams for his Alpha. He doesn’t know why his mind supplies that word, but it just feels _right_. Every time Kosmo licks or bites at the mark on his shoulder his mind goes fuzzy, and he slips into a headspace that he can’t control. But he can’t complain when it prevents the overwhelming waves of heat that would distract him from leading the team during the day.

Plus, the sex is good. He wants to hate himself for it but he’s never been so satisfied in his life. Kosmo can wring multiple orgasms out of him and last for longer than any other partner he’s had. But he’s set a hard limit for not letting the wolf fuck him face to face, makes it easier to pretend it isn’t his pet dominating him when his mind clears up.

Something else strange has been happening though. The stomach issues he’s started having have only gotten worse, escalating to actual vomiting. He’s wondered if something Hunk cooked with is something Galra can’t digest and has asked him about it, but Hunk confirms that he’s run all the ingredients by Coran first to make sure that wasn’t the case.

It’s only when he’s undressing one night that he finally realizes the problem.

He’s already coaxed Kosmo onto the bed, and the wolf is staring at him intensely as he pulls off his paladin suit. He’s taken to making a show out of it, almost teasing the wolf as he runs his hands down his body as the fabric slips off. Brushing against his abdomen tonight though, gives him pause.

Despite lack of access to any training equipment, Keith has kept up with his exercise. He knows he should feel tense muscle there. But instead there’s just a smooth curve, barely present but noticeable. Keith freezes and Kosmo notices.

Leaning in, the wolf sniffs at his rounded stomach. Upon catching some sort of scent, his tail begins to wag and he enthusiastically nuzzles at licks at the spot.

Keith realizes that it hasn’t been what he’s eaten that’s made him sick. It’s morning sickness.

Still too shocked to move, he doesn’t react when Kosmo pushes him to lay back. He jolts when the wolf uses his teeth to pull his suit off the rest of the way but he can’t seem to find the strength to push him away.

“Alpha, no,” he mumbles weakly, as the wolf positions himself above him. But his legs and hips shift of his own accord, angling themselves to the perfect position for his mate to take him. “Alpha, I’m not pregnant. I can’t be.”

Keith is startled when Kosmo growls at the words, putting his paws firmly on Keith’s shoulders to pin him in place. He fucks into Keith’s soaked cunt without hesitation, and Keith can’t do anything but stare at the ceiling above him as his Alpha takes what’s rightfully his. He wants to stop it but he can’t, and his ankles link above Kosmo’s hips to give him better access no matter how much he’s screaming in his head.

He can’t complain now. He let Kosmo breed him, repeatedly. He’s bearing Kosmo’s pups and he owes his Alpha his body for that gift.

Tears slip down his face as the wolf fucks him painfully into the cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too messy, I wrote it mostly in a horny haze. I hope you were able to enjoy.
> 
> This won't be the last chapter, I hope to write more. But I'd love to hear suggestions for kinks or situations you'd like included in future chapters. Comments help me write more, faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome but hate will be deleted. I'm interested to hear your thought and especially if you would like a continuation.  
> Thank you for reading to the end.


End file.
